Wizard Exchange
by AnMarie10
Summary: What happens when Hogwarts host exchange students from the USA, I myself want to try to find out, then let you know what I think.
1. Chapter 1

Wizard Exchange

Camille walked into the train station with her suitcase on a trolley and her instrument on her back. Next to her, Annalisa pushed her trolley through the station looking for the dividers between platforms nine and ten. This year, they and eight other girls from their school would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry instead of USMA, or United States Magic Academy where witches and wizards from all over the US attended school.

At last they arrived, and found the barrier between platforms nine and ten. "Now we're supposed to do what?" Camille asked.

"Walk through the barrier and onto platform nine and three-quarters," Annalisa said reading from her letter from the school.

"Haven't these people heard of driving their kids to school, or flying in a plane or on a broom, or what about flu powder or apparition? Man I feel like we're being sent back to the Stone Age," Margret said, she had told everyone numerous times that the only reason she had agreed to come was because her parents said it was this or Africa.

"Okay who's going to be the first to walk towards the solid stone wall?" Annalisa asked the group at large.

Bracing herself, Camille said, "I'll do it." she then walked straight at the barrier, braced for the crash she closed her eyes, but when it didn't come she opened her eyes and found herself standing on platform nine and three-quarters.

"This is nice, in a weird sort of old-fashioned way," Annalisa said, appearing next to her. "Let's go find a compartment before they all fill up, then we can put off mixing with the Hogwarts kids for a little longer."

They waited until everyone had gotten through the barrier before setting off towards the train. Halfway back, they spotted an empty compartment and climbed in. They dragged their luggage on and hoisted it up onto the luggage racks before sitting down and pulling out their iPods and cell phones. "Does anyone get service here, I have like, no bars!" asked Margret.

"I don't either. I hope we get some later because I don't know if I can stand not having my cell phone," responded Dana, a small, frail looking girl who despite her looks was one of the toughest girls Camille had ever met.

A whistle sounded from outside and kids jumped onto the train and parents shouted last minute reminders to the respective children. Camille looked out the window which she was 

next to and saw a black haired man holding a small girl waving to two boys as they climbed on the train. His hair was jet black and extremely messy, just under his bangs, Camille detected a lightning-bolt scar, and suddenly she knew who she was looking at. "Hey guys look it's that Harry Potter guy, who like killed that Voldemort guy or something," Camille said pointing.

All the girls stood and crowded around the windows. "Hey your right, I didn't know he had kids, well I guess we don't really learn that much about him cause we're from the US and we have our own bad guys to worry about," reasoned Kim.

The train started to move and they pulled out of the station and they all pulled out snacks, books and continued to listen to their iPods and read. Camille looked up and looked out the door and saw kids passing the compartment in black robes. "Anna, do you see what some of the kids are wearing, I'm glad we still get to wear our normal school uniforms," Camille said.

"Well I guess they don't have to worry about blending in with the muggle world as much as we do."

"Still, they look so old fashioned and what is it with getting to school by train, seriously who does that?" Camille insisted.

"Well, I guess they do. Anyway we are supposed to be learning about wizards and their life from other countries. I guess here they wear robes because they are more secluded then we are," Annalisa said flipping the page in her magazine. Camille shook her head and returned to her book.

The day went on and the girls hung out and talked for most of the journey. When the lights came on in the carriage they decided to change into their school uniforms which were knee-length red and black plaid skirt, a white polo, a gray sweater vest with the school crest in the upper left corner, knee high white socks and black flats. They all helped each other do their make-up and were dismayed when they learned they couldn't use their flat irons, instead they all tied their hair up with a school hair tie. Ready they sat back down and waited for the train to arrive at Hogsmeade station.

"It says here that we should go up to school in the carriages and wait outside the great hall for Professor Jennings and she will give us further instructions," Leann said reading from the letter.

"What are we supposed to do with our things?" asked Margret.

"We are to leave them on the platform and they will be brought to our rooms."

The train started to slow and the girls stood up checking their reflections in the black windows and straightening their skirts and shirts. The train stopped and they hoisted their luggage down and climbed off the train. They followed a group of girls who were talking loudly about something called Ravenclaw. They dropped off their luggage and followed the girls to a line of horseless carriages. They all climbed in an empty one and shut the door. It was pretty tight, but they didn't want to be separated. The carriage started to move up the drive towards the castle which was to be their school.

The carriage lurched to a stop in front of the wooden doors that were open to reveal an entry hall massive enough to fit several houses in it. They stepped out of the carriage and smoothed their skirts. They walked in and stood around the oak doors that lead to the great hall as the kids around them called it.

They stood there trying to act natural even though they felt like they had just been thrown under a bright spotlight. Around them people started and nudged their friends to point them out. "Okay, please tell me I'm not the only one who feels inconspicuous," Annalisa muttered.

"I think we all feel like that, we kind of stick out like a sore thumb here, I hope this Professor Jennings gets here soon," Camille replied.

No sooner as she finished saying this, did a woman in scarlet robes and a face that looked as though it had been cut from stone swoop down on them. "You must be the girls from USMA, if you wait right here, once everyone is in, and the sorting takes place, Professor Timmons, the Headmaster, will make an announcement that you are here then you will enter, and sit at whatever table pleases you. After the feast, wait here and I will lead you to your dormitory," Professor Jennings said quickly to them.

"Yes ma'am," they replied.

Professor Jennings scooted into the hall and up to the staff table and took a seat next to the middle and on the right. "Oh goody, we get to walk in there and have the whole school stare at us, this isn't nerve racking at all!" Leanne said sarcastically. Leanne was shy and didn't like the spotlight; to her this was pure torture.

"Which table do you think we should sit at?" asked Camille.

"The table with the red banner above it, it matches our school colors the best," Tammy said.

"Definitely, it's also closest to the door," Leanne agreed.

They quieted down as a line of students who looked smaller than the rest entered the hall. They were lead by a man that was at least eight feet tall with a tangled black beard that almost covered his face, though tufts of gray were starting to appear. Another person, a man in gray robes and a round face came out of the Great Hall and greeted the giant man, "Hey Hagrid, thanks, I can take them from here."

"Alright, see you inside Professor Longbottom," Hagrid said and lumbered into the great hall and up to the staff table.

"First years follow me," called Professor Longbottom. "Single file line, let's go. When we get into the great hall, I will call your name, sit on the stool, put the hat on and then whatever house the hat tells you to go to, will be your new home. Your house is your Hogwarts family, when you do well your house gets points, when you misbehave, your houses looses points. At the end of the year feast, the house with the most points will receive the house cup. Oh, I forgot to tell you what the houses are, they are Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Okay, now it's time to go in." With that he turned on his heel and marched into the great hall and up the aisle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

Once they reached the front of the hall they stopped and Professor Longbottom placed a stool in front of them and a hat on top of it. Then, so far the weirdest thing that had happened to them was, the hat broke into song. Camille had no idea really what the hat was singing because as if on cue, Margret's cell phone started to ring. Then of course she had to answer, but then again, Camille couldn't even hear what Margret was saying though she did think it was her mom that called because all the other girls turned and started to yell, well not yell exactly, that would be rude, but tell her how rude she was being for talking on the phone. By the time Margret got off the phone and everyone else stopped berating her for having it on in the first place, the students around the hall broke into applause. They had missed the song, rats.

After that, Professor Longbottom started to call students name who would then walk up to the school, try on the hat, then the hat would shout a name of the house, that house would cheer, and the student would go sit at that table. Camille suddenly got the feeling that here, everything was going to be ran way differently than what she was used to.

* * *

**Hey, this is my first fanfic, please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Now before we dig into another excellent back to school feasts, I would like to introduce to you some girls who will be joining us this year at Hogwarts. These girls come from a school in the United States where if you ask them you will find that wizards and witches live a very different life than we do here. Now without further ado, the witches from the United States Magic Academy," Professor Timmons said and then the doors to the great hall opened.

The girls filed into the hall and took seats at the end of the table on their left. Everyone started at them. "Why do I suddenly feel like we're the first foreign exchange students ever to come here? Or like this school has never had a student that entered here besides first years?" Annalisa whispered.

"Trust me you're not alone," I whispered back, keeping my head down as to not have to look at the sea of face starting at us.

Food suddenly appeared on the plates in front of us and everyone's attention was directed elsewhere. The girls stared at the students around them who started grabbing food off the plates and loading their own. They acted like this happened every day and slowly it dawned on Camille that this did happen every day, at this school you didn't have to worry about random visitors who wanted to see the school by the hopes that an in person visit will make it more likely that they would get in to what they presumed was a music school. Or have to worry about school inspectors coming to look at things to make sure nothing was amiss. Or accommodate muggle schools when they came for sporting events which the school was forced to participate in. They could use magic without fear of anyone catching them, so to them this was normal. Magic all the time was normal. Man, did that sound weird.

After looking around for a minute or two the girls shrugged and dug in. The food was amazing. Every possible dish they could think of was there, and no matter how many times they emptied the plates, they just filled up again with another monstrous pile of food. Once they had eaten through the plates several times over, the desserts appeared. Every type of dessert appeared even some more traditional American ones like apple pie with vanilla ice cream. After a while the plates went back to being empty and golden and Professor Timmons stood up and said, "Now that we have finished another excellent meal, it's time for me to make some announcements, first, the forbidden forest is well forbidden, to all students. Second our old caretaker, Mr. Filch has retired because of old age, our new caretaker, Mr. Patterson would like me to say absolutely no magic of any sorts are to take place in the corridors between classes. Also he said that he is continuing the ban of any products bought from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Now off to bed all of you, you have a very busy day ahead of you tomorrow."

With that the students in the hallway stood up and started to make their way towards the entrance hall. The girls looked at each other then stood up and made their way out of the 

hall and to the area Professor Jennings. While they were waiting, a kid walked up to them and asked, "Is it true that you have to take muggle classes at you school as well as magic classes?" he asked. At this a few kids stopped or doubled back to hear their answer.

"Of course we do, our government sticks its nose in at all schools to make sure that we aren't below standard," Margret said. "Don't you?"

"No we don't thankfully, well it was nice talking to you, bye!" he said and hurried off undoubtedly to share the information with his friends.

"What do you bet that tomorrow, rumors will be flying about us?" Annalisa asked.

"Probably, oh goody," Leanne said.

Just then, Professor Jennings swooped down upon them and said, "Follow me; I'll take you to your dormitory." She then turned around and started walking towards a big marble staircase.

They followed her up what felt like endless flights of staircases, finally they stopped climbing and went down a corridor, then another then another, then they reached yet another staircase, this one was spiral however, As they climbed they became dizzier and dizzier when Camille thought she was going to fall because she was so dizzy they reached a landing that seemed completely empty. They all looked up and saw a trapdoor in the ceiling.

"How do we get up there?" asked Julie.

As if waiting for the question, the trapdoor opened and a rope ladder fell out. Professor Jennings climbed up the ladder and the girls followed suit. They arrived in a sitting room that was decorated in reds and blacks. There were couches, tables, and bookshelves all around the room and on the far side of the room stood four doors.

"Through the two doors on your left you will find your dormitories, through the two doors on your right you will find restrooms. Breakfast begins at seven tomorrow and classes start at nine. I will give you your schedules tomorrow at breakfast," she said before leaving them in their dormitory.

The girls walked to the far side of the room and looked the two doors on their left, to ease their confusion, lists had been posted on both of the doors to show who were supposed to be in what rooms. The first room was for, Camille, Annalisa, Margret, Kim, and Leanne, the second room was for, Dana, Tammy, Julie, Samantha, and Hayley.

Camille went into their room to find five beds covered with and red down comforters. Against the opposite wall were five chests of drawers to hold all their belonging. Camille looked 

at her watch and realized that it was already ten. She was exhausted from the long and eventful day. She and the other girls in their rooms found their suitcases by the foot of their beds, opened them, rummaged for their pajamas, changed, climbed into bed and went to sleep at the end of their first day at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

The girls woke up the next morning dressed, then milled around in their common room until everyone was ready. Not wanting to get lost or run into some weird kid who would start interrogating them for hours they made their way down together to breakfast. On their way they couldn't help noticing all the kids who were pointing at them and whispering though they pretended not to be when anyone of them looked in their direction. They only managed to get lost five times on their way, the first they took the wrong turn after the spiral staircase, then another down the next flight, they didn't manage to get lost again until the third floor where instead of proceeding straight down the turned left, realized they went the wrong way doubled back missed the staircase and had to come back again. The last time was that instead of stopping in the entrance hall they walked down into the dungeons, and then they realized they didn't recognize anything and came back up.

Breakfast they could tell was a noisy affair; they sat down again at the end of the Gryffindor table and were surprised by the food that appeared on the plates some of the people saw the looks on their faces and gave them odd looks. Finally, one student asked, "Doesn't the food appear like this at your school?"

"Um, no, we go through a serving line, get our food, and take it to our seats," Julie said.

"Why, that sounds like something a muggle would do," another kid said.

"We have to make it look like we're muggles because our government is very nosey about our school. They go around and tell us if we're up to snuff or code, something like that, I don't really pay attention to it. Also, muggles like to show up thinking that coming for a visit will make it more likely that they will get in," Annalisa explained.

"Why don't you put muggle repelling charms around it then, and why do muggles try to come and visit?" the same kid asked.

"Because if they couldn't figure out where over two thousand kids disappeared every tear to school, it would cause our lovely government to worry and start an investigation. Then the press would get involved, and pretending like we're a muggle music academy is a whole lot simpler than having to deal with that," Margret said.

"Oh, ok then," he said and turned back to his friends and started to whisper excitedly. Camille got the feeling that the whole school would know about this before lunch. Leanne would be so thrilled about this.

Professor Jennings walked up to them carrying sheets of parchment. "Okay, here are your class schedules; you will be taking classes with the fourth years which be the same thing as you ninth grade I believe. Come and find me if you need anything while you are here if you are having any problems. Good day." With that she distributed the schedules and returned to the staff table.

"Okay, we have Herbology next, then History of Magic, then lunch after that," Margret said reading the schedule for the day.

"This is going to totally bug me; there is a different schedule every day. I had a hard enough time with a day b day; I'm totally not going to like this," Tammy said. Tammy tended to be scattered brained and liked having things the same way every day. A different schedule everyday of the week was going to throw her off for awhile.

"Don't worry Tammy, when you're confused, we'll use small word so that you can understand, and when you're lost, we'll give you a map and help you find your way," Camille said.

"Ha ha, you do this to me every year, you know I don't take well to change, I'll be fine in a few weeks," she said.

"Hey y'all I think we should be going I have no idea where the greenhouses are and I could see through a window, these grounds are huge!" Hayley said.

With that they all gathered their things and made their way to find the green houses.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: sorry for the long time between updates, I've had a butt load of homework, plus volleyball games, church, friends, family, and those lovely teachers that love to stuff even more homework down your throats then give you a butt load of tests, ah well, you got to love high school. God Bless!**

Walking out the doors of Hogwarts the turned left, they realized then that they must be on the wrong side of the castle because they couldn't even see the greenhouses. They then turned right and sure enough after going a few paces, they saw a row of greenhouses. They ambled their way towards them and found of line of students waiting outside of one and joined them.

They were praying, or from what Camille could hear Leanne praying that they would not interrogate them anymore than they had already been. Much to her dismay, a girl came up to them and asked, "Why don't you wear robes?"

"Um, because we have to be able to blend in with muggles on almost a daily basis and that gets a little more complicated when you wear robes. Hence, we wear our uniforms that look like every other private schools uniform," Annalisa explained.

"Oh okay then, I have another question," she started to ask.

But at that moment Professor Longbottom showed up and said, "Okay you lot, hurry in we have a lot to cover today."

They all entered the greenhouse and stood by the tables. The girls took out their books, spirals, and pencil cases and looked up at Professor Longbottom.

"Okay, today we are going to be squeezing Bubotubers. Please collect the puss into these bottles over here. Don't be squeamish please Madame Pomfrey needs the entire puss possible. Off you go," Professor Longbottom said.

The girls shrugged and began working; they had done this last year in science of magic when they learned about different magical plants that could help cure physical ailments. They squeezed the Bubotubers dry until the end of the lesson when they had collected the most amount of puss. For homework, Professor Longbottom gave them a foot and half long essay on the properties of Bubotubers puss.

Afterwards, the girls headed off to their next class, transfiguration. This one took them a little longer to find, but they only managed to get lost six times on their way. When they arrived, they took seats in the back of the classroom to try to escape more questions and stares. They succeeded in part, no one came up to ask them anything, but they kept on staring at them and pointing, most likely spreading rumors about what they heard about them. Most didn't seem to care, Margret who she was sitting next to along with Tammy had taken out a mirror and was checking her make-up and Tammy had buried her nose and a book. Finally, Professor Jennings entered the room. "Alright, today we will be working on turning a teacup into a toad," she said.

After that, Camille zoned out, they had done that last year in their composition of spells class. She looked around her and saw that basically all of her friends had done the same thing too. "Now, everyone come up to the front and grab a teacup," Professor Jennings said. Once they had all made it back to their seats, they set to work. With lazy flicks of their wands, the girls all succeeded in turning their teacups into toads.

A boy with unruly hair turned around and asked them, "How did you do that?" after he heard the croaking of their toads.

"Very carefully," Margret said.

"I mean how did you do that without talking?" the boy asked again.

"Like I said, we did it very carefully, and we learned that spell last year," Margret said.

"You learned that in your second year, and how to do it without talking?" he asked again.

"Um, yeah, and we've been studying magic a lot longer than three years, we start in third grade, or when your eight. We have class then after muggle school three times a week, then in sixth grade, or your first year, we go off to school. By the way, what's your name?" Tammy explained.

"Oh, okay, my name is James. James Potter," he said.

"Hello James Potter, I'm Camille Richardson, and this is Margret Holmes and Tammy Gonzales," Camille said.

"Okay, well I better get back to work, I don't want to get a detention for not working because Professor Jennings would do that," James said and turned around to whisper to his friends.

"I really doubt that he's doing his work, I bet he's just spreading more rumors about us," Tammy said in a huff.

"Oh well, at least they're not spreading rumors that we're stupid or something. Anyway, I hope this year gets harder because we're going to be so far behind in not only this but all the muggle work at the end of this year!" Tammy said.

"Don't worry Tammy, you can just have someone email you the homework," Margret said. "I wish I could make these frogs shut-up!"

"I know what you mean, but we don't learn that for another year," Camille said.

"Rats, then I hope this class is over soon, what do we have next Camille?" Margret asked.

"Potions, this could get interesting. I heard some kids saying that the potions teacher is really hard," Camille said.

"Oh, maybe we'll actually have a challenge," Margret said.

"Margret, when you talk like that you sound stuck up, and that's unbecoming," Tammy said.

"Okay, please come up here and return your frogs or teacups, if you did not succeed with the spell your homework is to practice," Professor Jennings said. They got out of their seats and returned their frogs, after that they headed off towards the dungeons and potions.


End file.
